1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cyclone dust separator for a vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, vacuum cleaners perform a cleaning work by driving a motor to generate a suction force for drawing in dust and dirt, separating and collecting the dust and dirt (hereinafter, referred to as ‘dust’) from dust-laden air using a dust separator, and discharging cleaned air.
Although a variety of methods can be adopted to separate the dust, a cyclone dust separator is widely used nowadays because it is semi-permanent.
The cyclone dust separator forms a whirling current with the dust-laden air so that the dust included in the air is separated by a centrifugal force generated by the whirling current. Cleaned air is discharged to the outside of the vacuum cleaner through the motor, and the separated dust is collected in a dust receptacle formed at a lower part of the cyclone dust separator. When the dust receptacle is filled up with the dust, a user empties the dust receptacle so that the vacuum cleaner is able to work again.
Recently, a double-cyclone dust separator in which a couple of cyclones are serially connected and a multi-cyclone dust separator in which a plurality of sub-cyclones are arranged along a circumference of a main cyclone have been used to enhance dust collecting efficiency. In spite of improved dust collecting efficiency, however, the double-cyclone dust separator and the multi-cyclone dust separator are not satisfactory in view of the suction force due to loss of pressure.